<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A difficult decision by the_Anonymous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288283">A difficult decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer'>the_Anonymous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October prompts 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbreak, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day thirty for the Egoshiptober prompt list and an alternate prompt from the Whumptober prompt list.<br/>Chase makes a difficult decision and asks Marvin for a favor resulting in heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy Man/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October prompts 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A difficult decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-Trying my best doc.” Jackie heard Chase say as he ran to his room. He felt a fleeting feeling of relief knowing Henrik was there. His heart sank when he stopped in the doorway and saw Chase, who was sitting in bed with his hand bandaged to the point that only the top part of his fingers were visible.</p>
<p>Henrik glanced over before he continued gathering his things. Chase smiled when he saw Jackie. “Hey.” Jackie returned the smile, though his was more strained. He wanted to ask. Wanted to know what happened and if he was okay but didn't want to dredge it up.</p>
<p>“Jackie, a word.” Henrik interrupted his thoughts. Jackie told Chase he'd be right back before following the doctor out of the room. When they were far enough away so Chase couldn't hear them, Henrik spoke up. “He nearly broke his hand. I had to forcefully push a couple knuckles back in place.” Jackie swallowed but kept quiet. Turning to face him Henrik continued. “It is getting worse if you have not noticed.” Jackie nodded. “Then <b>help</b> him. Help him keep Anti at bay. Be his support system. That is what you moved in for is it not?”</p>
<p>Jackie almost didn't answer, and when he did it was quieter then he intended. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Henrik spoke up again. “Marvin should be on his way. Chase insisted I call him as well.” And with that Henrik left.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he heard the door close that he came out of his thoughts. Jackie looked towards Chase's room for a second before he started walking over. Henrik didn't get it. That sometimes he just couldn't deal with, or know how to help, the fact that Anti was in Chase's head. And because of Marvin Anti was stuck there. Jackie tried not to hold a grudge since Chase had told them he would take that responsibility. Until we find a way to get rid of him, they'd said. It's been months though...</p>
<p>As Jackie entered Chase's room, Chase gasped. Or more specificity he said gasp. “A superhero came to see me!?” Jackie laughed and took off his mask. As he did so his green colored hair changed to his natural brown. “Oh, never mind. It's just my boyfriend...”</p>
<p>“Geez, way to sound disappointed,” Jackie stated as he walked over.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be excited to meet a superhero.”</p>
<p>Jackie rolled his eyes. “I'm sure it's not that exciting,” he stated as he sat on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>“I don't know man. I've met a superhero. It was pretty amazing.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What was he like?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so he was totally amazing. Handsome. Really sweet. I'd say about your height. Oh, and definitely boyfriend material.” He ended his explanation with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh great. Sounds like I'm gonna get replaced.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I mean, he's a real man after all.”</p>
<p>Jackie raised a brow. “A boy man or a man man?”</p>
<p>“Definitely a boy man.”</p>
<p>“Well, I might as well go pack my bags then,” Jackie stated as he moved to get up. Chase laughed and reached out with his left hand and grabbed his hand. Jackie turned back to him, amusement evident on his face. Though it vanished as he noticed Chase's smile slowly shift to something more sad. “Hey, what's up?” he asked as he sat back down.</p>
<p>The sadness quickly disappeared. “Huh? Nothing. I mean other then, you know,” he said sending a glance down to his bandaged hand.</p>
<p>Jackie hesitated, unsure if he should delve into that. “... Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“A little.” There was a pause. “But anyway, tell me about your day. Did ya stop any bank robbers? Or was it not that exciting?”</p>
<p>“I don't know about a bank robbery. But there was this incident this morning with-” Chase smiled as Jackie started to go into a full on explanation about his day. He really enjoyed these moments. Just sitting and listening to Jackie telling about everything that happened while he was out as Jackieboy Man. He was rarely bothered by Anti during these moments. But it was the rest of the time, however, that was just getting harder and harder. Being able to block him out or keep him from interfering or taking over was getting harder to do. And he was hardly sleeping, which wasn't helping either. Part of him wanted Marvin to arrive quickly; while on the other hand he wanted this moment to never end.</p>
<p>A good way through Jackie's stories they heard knocking on the front door. Jackie paused. “I guess Marvin's here,” he stated and get up to get the door.</p>
<p>Chase licked his lips, a little hesitant. “Jackie?” When he looked back Chase waved him over. Once Jackie was back at his bedside, Chase reached up and coaxed Jackie down to his level before shutting his eyes and giving him a kiss on the lips. Jackie, having also closed his eyes, deepened the kiss. They exchanged a few more before Chase pulled back. “...Sorry,” he mumbled. Jackie was about to ask what he was apologizing for but Chase spoke up again. “When Marvin comes in I want to talk to him alone for a bit, okay?”</p>
<p>“... Sure.” Then Jackie left the room.</p>
<p>Chase waited and let his thoughts drift. He knew this was hard on Jackie just as it was for him. Everything happened all at once. So, he never held it against him for needing to leave to get some fresh air and be the hero people needed him to be. They've barely been together for a month when Chase took on the responsibility of keeping Anti trapped. And he knew Jackie was against that. As well as what he was planning on doing. But if it could possibly subdue Anti...</p>
<p>Marvin knocked on Chase's open door. Chase greeted him. “Henrik called. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“... You wanna close the door?” Marvin caught the slight hesitation, the uncertainty. He closed the door behind himself and stepped into the room. Then waited. A minute passed before Chase finally broke the silence. “So... how are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Chase.”</p>
<p>He let out a sigh and turned away. “Yeah, I'm not doing great. I mean, I'm sure you can tell.” He lifted his right arm slightly to show off his injured hand. “It hurts. You know that throbbing pain? It's like that just a ton worse if I try moving it. Then the headaches and he's forcing me to stay awake at night. I'm having a hard time holding him back. Sometimes I don't even realize what's happening and can't fight back until it's too late.”</p>
<p>Marvin crossed his arms. “Are you trying to tell me you want me to try?”</p>
<p>Chase looked up at him. He was quiet for just a second. “Yeah.” Silence fell between them.</p>
<p>“You know that this might not erase him right? This might not work the way I hope it does.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know. I'd thought about this for awhile. But you said the odds are pretty good though right? Since he's stuck in my head.” Marvin nodded. “And, besides, if it works perfectly I can just start over.” His voice got quieter and he looked elsewhere as he continued. “With Jackie, we can just... start over. Without all this mess.”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room. “You didn't tell him?”</p>
<p>Chase shook his head. Finally, he turned his attention back to Marvin. “So, uh... How does this work exactly? Do you just highlight a part of my life and hit delete?”</p>
<p>“In the simplest method, yes. But this is more complicated. It's not just your memories. This is about removing Anti from your head while not actually doing that. In a sense I'd be burying him underneath the emptiness that would remain after taking away your memories essentially putting him in a void.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Chase said this slowly, more focused on giving a response. Marvin was quiet as Chase processed what he was told. “So, the more you take away the bigger the void is?”</p>
<p>“Theoretically, yes.” Chase was quiet again. “Remember I've technically never done this.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.”</p>
<p>Marvin took a breathe then removed his mask from the bag he carried over his shoulder. He removed the bag and set it down on the floor before bringing the mask down over his face. A slight shimmer came to his eyes. He rubbed his hands together as he felt the magic surface. Finally he approached Chase. With fingers shining with magic, he lifted his hands to Chase's head and Chase closed his eyes. Marvin tucked his fingers underneath his hair so they touched his scalp. “Please. Tell Jackie I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“... I will.” A small smile touched Chase's lips. Marvin saw the tear slid down his cheek and he hesitated for just a moment. Then closed his eyes and got to work.</p>
<p>Jackie was getting restless. They've been talking for an hour already. But he couldn't hear anything from Chase's room. He respected Chase and what he wanted to the point that he wasn't going to interrupt, but for some reason Marvin has had Jackie on edge. Ever since he had suggested tampering with Chase's mind and memories. Suddenly the door to Chase's room opened. Marvin stepped out with his bag just as he went in. But he was acting weird. It wasn't something distinct. The way he held himself. Something was off. Jackie frowned.</p>
<p>Marvin walked over and opened his mouth to speak, but Jackie brushed past him and went to Chase's room. Looking back he watched him for a moment before turning away. Part of him didn't want to be here when Jackie exited the room again. But he owed it to Chase at the very least to be here. Even if he didn't remember what he'd asked of him. Marvin tugged at the ends of his sleeve, trying to hide his hands. His fingers looked bruised. The tips were the worst. He suspected it happened when Anti tried fighting back against him. But that was partially his own fault. He should have just stuck to the plan. Instead he tried to target Anti as well. He just hoped it didn't impact his work.</p>
<p>The sound of the door closing grabbed Marvin's attention and he looked back over. His eyes catching Jackie's. He saw the anger. Jackie stormed over to him. “Jackie I-” He was cut off as Jackie punched him, hard, across the face.</p>
<p>Jackie glared down at him, fists clenched. “How fucking dare you,” he ground out. “We <b>agreed</b> we wouldn't go that far! You took everything away from him.”</p>
<p>“... I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“<b>You're</b> sorry? You don't fucking get it. You and Henrik don't get it.” He started a short pace. “I- I finally-”</p>
<p>Marvin was hesitant at getting up, thinking it a bad idea. He stayed slumped down on the floor but looked up at Jackie. “Chase, was sorry as well.” Jackie snapped his attention back to him. “I do get it, Jackie. You and Chase. I knew.”</p>
<p>“You knew and you still did it.”</p>
<p>“Chase asked me to try. He asked me to. I-”</p>
<p>“Anti is in his head,” Jackie snapped. “Didn't you even think about that? That Anti was influencing him?”</p>
<p>“... Anti wouldn't shed a tear and ask me to apologize to you, Jackie. He didn't even know I was there until I delved into Chase's mind.” Jackie didn't respond right away so Marvin took the chance to continue. “Chase hopes to start over with you. With a clean slate.”</p>
<p>Jackie swallowed. “Don't tell me that.” His voice was low, though not quite angry as before. “He doesn't even remember me...”</p>
<p>Marvin, still wary, got to his feet. “He doesn't remember any of us.”</p>
<p>“This isn't about you,” he snapped at him again. “Just- just fucking leave.”</p>
<p>Turning away, Marvin headed for the door. Opening it, he paused. “Just, stay with him. He wants to be with you. No matter the circumstance.” With those final words Marvin left.</p>
<p>Jackie was left alone in the living room. Though still upset, his mind tried to process what he was told and what happened. How was he supposed to start over? How when he knew their history and Chase remembered nothing. He remembered Chase's apology; now understanding what it was for. Jackie ducked his head as a sob escaped. Already mourning the loss of everything they had had. Crouching down to the floor he cried. Finally, letting himself feel the pain and hurt; he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>